


一次弹棋后续

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu





	一次弹棋后续

“孤赢了，仲达。”  
魏帝扔棋入篓，抵掌挑眉，神情颇有些孩子气的倨傲。  
长夜渐至，烛火幽微，纱幔在夜风中浮动。将军抬眸看对座人一眼，无奈地叹了口气，点头默许。  
宫人次第退下，沉默地掩上殿门，烛芯跳了两下，重新明亮起来，影影绰绰的两张脸在光中相对。  
夜半无人，此时此刻，身份、阶级、伦理失去了意义，他们什么也不是。只是曹丕，只是司马懿。  
建安二十二年以后，曹丕很少再玩弹棋，世上也少有在棋盘上赢过他的人。司马懿早料想到结果，自己输了。  
“时日尚早，陛下现在便要开始么。”  
“我曾经认为天命随化，却没料到人间多变数，眨眼就把你至爱至亲夺去，所以有仲达相伴的时日，当争朝夕。”曹丕说。  
今日弹棋，司马懿知他免不了忆起昔年北园宴游，与一众友人弹棋赋诗饮酒作乐，如今故人凋零，难免生出一些感慨。司马懿点点头：“那去榻上吧。”他起身：“要叫些酒来助兴吗。”  
曹丕拉住他袖子，眸色愈发幽深：“就在这里。仲达这是不信孤？”  
他勾了勾嘴角，眼中有光，笑意弥深。  
司马懿叹了口气。曹丕爱风雅，在情事上耽于创造玩乐把戏。两人对弈，或辩论，甚至猜今日朝堂上哪位大臣说了什么话这样简单又无聊的小赌局，往往要添一二彩头的：谁输了，下一次床笫之事便答应对方一个要求。  
论弹棋，司马懿从来没赢过。  
棋篓被打翻，黑白两色棋子在荆山玉石棋盘上清脆迸溅，大珠小珠落玉盘。司马懿长发缭乱，深色外袍和头发在一方狭小棋盘上绽放。  
大魏重臣的官服层层叠叠，装束繁复到让人生恼，然而待到一层一层剥落，露出衣下光洁肉体时，所有的不悦情绪全都消失殆尽了。  
司马懿未着寸缕，双膝蜷起，侧卧在墨黑棋盘上，发梢追逐着手臂，衣带纠缠着指尖，烛光似水，在他平坦的腰腹间流淌。一把嶙峋瘦骨与身下零落的棋子互相轧硌，不知哪个先呼疼。肤色白得煞眼，触摸起来却和羊脂玉一样温润滑腻，不知哪个更先融化在手心。  
他是相当遵守游戏规则的人，愿赌服输，为了让今日的赢家兴致上来得快些，索性抛开忸怩，眉梢斜吊，眼尾飘红，在棋盘上拗出最能诱惑对方、引他失去理智的姿态。  
曹丕果然非常受用，情人像打磨至精至纯的完玉一般躺在他身下，霎时眼红心热，一把火从脚底燎到头皮，暴虐的凶兽在体内叫嚣，咣咣砸门，要从这副周正人皮里破牢而出，用野兽的本能去撕咬，去媾和，去拆吃。他俯身覆下，袖子一振，宽大的龙袍将棋盘罩得一丝不漏。他到底不是真野兽——这人间绝景，要留他一个人细赏的。  
曹丕去咬司马懿的唇瓣，一点一点地濡湿。它们常常苍白而薄情，要咬到它们充血，像点上胭脂。最好真流一些血出来，司马懿的血是世上最催情的媚药，让曹丕产生他们真的骨血相溶的错觉。  
司马懿平日里礼数周全，唯恐行差踏错，冷静客套到疏离。在床上却是个极易动情的人。曹丕的唇一路迤逦而下，灼热的呼吸喷在司马懿胸前，两点茱萸便难耐地挺立了起来。曹丕牙齿衔着一颗，轻拢慢拈，两指夹起一粒落单的黑子，用力摁在另一颗上，司马懿猝不及防，痛呼出声，那痛感转瞬即逝，接至的是受刺激后却得不到抚慰的空虚麻痒，他抬起下巴，把另一半胸往曹丕嘴边送，一边灵魂在享受极乐，一边在痛苦煎熬。  
曹丕故意没理会，双手在凹陷的腰窝和挺翘的雪臀上游移，司马懿被掐得又痛又麻，前边那话儿也颤巍巍立了起来。他伸手捻住自己另一边乳头揉弄起来，一边抬高双腿和小腹，蹭着曹丕已然半硬的那茬儿。  
曹丕抽身离开，取来香膏，司马懿一边喘息一边自觉地翻过身，抬高腰。棋盘比矮榻高出少许，正适宜他的姿势。  
宫闱秘制的香膏被高热体温融化，紧致的穴口开始变软、发热，曹丕探进一只手指搅了搅，好让香膏流得更深。然后才慢悠悠地宽衣解带，将蛰伏许久的阳物放出。  
小穴已经变得湿润软媚，膏体泛着蜜一样的色泽，肉光致致，一翕一张，像一声声急切的催促和邀请。  
熟悉的体温熨帖上来，耳垂被身后人舔弄着，司马懿知道，他要进来了。  
两根手指。破开甬道向前推进，先前膏体的润滑让过程轻松不少。司马懿闭了眼承受着异物的入侵，身体逐渐泛出潮红。  
不对，还有其他东西。  
曹丕两指在穴中打转般搅弄了一圈后抽离，但他仍然感觉到身后有物。“哎呀，吃进去一粒了，仲达。”曹丕在他耳后吐着气，炽热的气息围着他嬉戏。  
“你……”司马懿皱起眉，隐隐知道对方在搞什么把戏，心生些许局促。他们从没这么玩过，这人竟胆大如斯，万一出了事，明日天下便会传遍他司马懿和当朝天子罔顾伦常，放诞至此，他就是死了也要背上千古骂名。  
还没等他回过神，曹丕便夹起第二粒棋子递到他面前：“看看仲达能不能再吃进去一颗。”  
手指捅进肠道的触感从尾椎清晰传至大脑，司马懿闷哼一声，生生受了。他这时总算明白，所谓赢家的彩头并非在棋盘上做爱这么简单。  
罢了，曹丕说世事无常，与自己相处的时日但争朝夕，他又何尝不是呢。虽有经天纬地流芳千古的宏愿，到底不如眼前人满心满眼的情意来得真实。  
三颗，四颗，五颗……棋子越推越深，身下除了黏腻的水声，司马懿甚至还听到了棋粒互相挤压碰撞的声响。曹丕这套棋子是南方进贡的，由南方雨林中向阳生长的上等黑木白木磨制而成，触手温和，有如人的体温，此时沉甸甸地坠在他体内，宛如孕育着一个新的生命。  
“最后一颗哦，这局便算仲达赢了。”曹丕笑着，说话间又塞了一粒棋子，往更深的地方推去。  
“唔……”司马懿死死咬着嘴唇，破碎的喘息和呻吟仍断断续续地从唇边漏出来。曹丕不知有意还是无心，每往前推一颗，便似有若无地擦过他的敏感点，浮光掠影般，既不肯停留，让他满足，却也不愿轻易放过他。  
“仲达真棒啊，六子全部吃进去了呢，孤输了。”曹丕手指在他塞得满满当当的穴口打圈儿，激得司马懿情不自禁弓起腰，夹得更紧，“这次忘了定下彩头，仲达要什么呢，孤把自己赏给你，好不好。”  
“曹子桓！”司马懿终于忍不住，眼角飙泪，气急败坏地骂出声，“别再神神叨叨了，快、快进来……”  
话音刚落，有更粗更热的器物一捅而尽，仿佛天降一道灵光贯穿了他。噼里啪啦，和那六颗代表着他“胜者”身份的棋粒挤挤挨挨，在体内响成一片。曹丕蛮横顶撞，司马懿随着他动作耸动，身下棋盘上的棋粒也上下跳动，一时身上身下，体内体外，都是玉石与良木清越的撞击声。  
曹丕觉得自己在铸剑。一次一次的捶打，一次一次的顶弄，撞得两人胯骨生疼。利刃插入水中淬炼，溅起一阵阵水花和火星，烫伤皮肤，点燃情欲，又痛又快。每一次水中淬炼都让他更坚硬、更锋利。而那些小棋子却不如他有章法，随着他一下一下抽插四处蹦哒，时而刮擦过那点，时而久久不至。司马懿像一只上了岸的鱼，什么也做不了，只能空等海水涨潮，轻柔的浪把他推上顶点，然后落下，离开，焦急干渴地等着下一次的恩顾。  
他握住棋盘边缘，骨节发白，潮水来时，脚趾蜷起，仰着头高声呻吟，连鼻息也染上甘美之意。潮水退去，他痛苦地锁紧双臂，骨头下麻痒难耐，却无法消解，只能更剧烈地摆腰：“嗯啊…嗯……曹子桓！给我，给我弄走它们……只要你……陛下…陛下……二公子……”  
曹丕听他这样叫，青筋都快爆炸，一手掐着那段玲珑窄腰猛操，一手握住他前面飞快套弄。司马懿早就累积到顶点，只是最后的意思迟迟不到，经曹丕两面夹击，很快就泄了。曹丕猛撞几十下，长舒一口气，释放在他里面。  
曹丕从他体内抽出来，还硬剌剌地立着，他眉头紧锁，手指在穴内抠挖，一颗，两颗，三颗，棋子上挂着亮晶晶的淫液，在棋盘上滴溜溜打转。司马懿看得好一阵赧然，回头觑了一眼曹丕，像为了补偿他，翻了个身，与他面对面，双腿盘上他腰，对着那骇人的利器坐了下去。  
曹丕闭了眼，深吸一口气，感受这为他一人而敞开的秘密花园。司马懿扶着他的肩，款款摆腰，去亲魏帝棋粒一样黑的眼睛。  
“再叫我一次。”曹丕说。  
“子桓。”  
“不对。”  
“陛下。”  
“还是不对。”  
“……公子。”司马懿说。  
“嗳。”曹丕声音轻得像从过去的时空传来，羽毛一样落在他耳畔，“先生，我心悦你。”


End file.
